


A Pretty Face and A Mean Punch

by FallingT



Series: The Space Hamster Adventures [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, The poor hamster knows no peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingT/pseuds/FallingT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions are always biased, and people always underestimate Shepard's pretty face. <br/>Garrus and Joker bet on the Diplomats' meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Face and A Mean Punch

**Author's Note:**

> New prompt from writeworld!  
> “You can’t talk to me like that!”  
> .  
> .  
> .

First impressions were something finicky, Garrus had learnt.

The first time he had met Shepard, he’d thought she looked… _small_ for a marine.

The second time he had had to recognize that she was, in fact, a small force of nature.

But still, she was still definitely small for her race’s standards regarding military members…

The first time he had to change his opinion regarding the Commander, was when he witnessed her punch a journalist in the face without batting an eyelash.

After an almost infinite series of such events, he had concluded one thing about her: she had a pretty face and one mean punch.

Now, years apart from that first impression, he was able to read the tell tale signs of her rage just by throwing a passing glance at her.

When hell was about to get loose out of Valery Shepard, her nose would scrunch up and her eyes would turn to stone. Usually it was a built-up thing, just as one those Earth’s volcanoes he’d seen in the vids.

‘Uh, there she goes’ he said, pointing at her through the screen.

‘Nah, she still got it’ Joker rebuked.

They were currently spying on the meeting from the cockpit, though _spying_ sounded so much worse to Garrus; they were merely…keeping an eye on the situation, just in case.

The fact that they had a running bet on it was irrelevant.

Their attention was brought back to the screen as they heard Wrex’s voice pick up in volume.

<< I want the genophage cured! >>

Both of them turned to the other with incredulous looks in their eyes.

The Dalatrass, in the mean time, had begun her vehement refusal speech.

Figures.

Fortunately, both Shepard and the Primark were on Wrex’s side.

<< Even if you do this, it’s going to take years to come up with a cure! >> the salarian protested.

Wrex barked a laugh.

<< You’re wrong. I know for sure you have some of my females and are experimenting on them! I want them back. Now. >> he deadpanned, his voice calmer than Garrus would have expected. Well, calmer for Wrex, anyway.

<< Ah! Pointless accusations! >> the Dalatrass spat back. The krogan just smirked.

He motioned the Primark to get out of his way and moved to projector, connecting it with his omnitool.

Soon enough a vid appeared before them: it was clear it had been taken with an hidden camera, and it showed the inside of some kind of salarian lab. Then the camera turned and there was no mistaking the female krogans in those glass cages.

Garrus grimaced at the footage, equally angry and disbelieved with what he was seeing.

Shepard’s hands were now clenching and unclenching repeatedly, her eyes colder than deep space.

‘There we go, one more word from the Dalatrass ad she’s going to bite her head off’ the turian claimed.

‘That is something I wouldn’t mind see’ Joker chuckled, his eyes still on the screen.

<< That’s it, we’re going down. Suit up >> Shepard told Wrex before she spun on her feet and made to leave the room.

<< You will _not_ set foot on Sur’Kesh! I won’t allow it!  >> the Dalatrass called out at her back.

The Commander paused, and even though Garrus couldn’t see her face, he knew he was about to win his bet.

Valery turned on her heels and in a friction of a second was gripping the surface of the table, her upper body extended over it as if it were the only thing keeping her from tackling the salarian.

<< I honestly don’t give a shit about your opinion right now. You’ve already done enough to sabotage this talks >> she hissed to the other woman.

The Dalatrass paled for a second.

That was the thing about Shepard’s rage; she didn’t need to shout or threaten to make someone flee screaming for their life.

<< How dare you! You cannot talk to me like this! >> the salarian leader snapped, but Shepard was taking none.

<< Stuff it. We are going to rescue those females, with or without your approval, I don’t care. I’m going to cure the genophage and bring the Krogan in this war so that we can save even _your_ world. >>

And that was the last word.

As she made her way out of the conference room, she could hear Wrex’s bellowing laughter following her.

In the mean time, up in the cockpit, Garrus was smirking down at the pilot.

‘You’re one smug son of a bitch, Garrus Vakarian. I liked you better with that stick up your ass’ he grumbled, switching the screen off.

Garrus laughed with gusto at the grumpy man.

‘Oh don’t worry, I never take it out for long’ he said with a smug grin plastered on his mandibles.

Joker’s reply was interrupted by Shepard’s voice coming over the intercome.

<< Suit up Garrus, we’re going down in ten >> she announced, severing the connection before he could even reply.

‘On my way’ he said anyway, giving one last nod to the pilot before heading out.

Yes, first impressions were finicky indeed, and whoever made the mistake to underestimate Valery Shepard always paid the consequences.

Fortunately, he knew better.

 

* * *

 

Up in the Commander’s cabin, her poor roommate just wished harder for that soundproof cage.


End file.
